You say you love me
by Goddess-of-daydreams
Summary: "I LOVE YOU PERSEPHONE!" His voice filled with anger and sadness. "I love you." He said again, his voice quiet. She just stared at him. "You...you can't..." She said weakly. He smiled sadly at her. "But I do."
1. You cant

He walked in with a cigarette in hand, black leather jacket, danger practically breathing out of him. He came alone, sunglasses covering all of his emotion. Stood in the corner, obviously not eager to deal with any of these silly cliche moments or gossip, or in general, any human interaction. Not even the beautiful Aphrodite, in her short bright red mini dress could coax anything out of him. Of course, she had to try though. He was the ultimate bad boy. Hades. But she was not who had his interest. It was Persephone.

"All alone?" His voice rich and low. She glanced at him, as if to say, no, can't you tell? Me and my imaginary friends are the height of social activity. He leaned in.

"Whada you say to getting out of here?"

"Ok." She said shrugging lightly. He led her out to the courtyard of Olympus. She sneered at his choice of "out"

"What? Baby boy afraid to go away from Olympus?" She mock pouted.

"Alright. I'll take your challenge..." He trailed off, not knowing her name

"Persephone. Call me kore and die." She said bluntly.

"Ok kore."

"Ok loverboy." He grimaced at this. Persephone smirked.

"Where we off to loverboy?" She continued.

"Why would some innocent little maiden want to stray from Olympus? Mommy to clingy?" He pressed.

"Look, I'll leave on my own." She said avoiding the question as she walked away. "Oh loverboy!" She called over her shoulder, motioning with her finger for him to come, when a chariot of nightmares appeared from the ground, rearing around her. Hades calmed the horses and mounted the chariot.

"Baby girl, your not gonna wanna miss this!" He said calling for her. She eagerly leapt on, and they sailed off.

"Don't call me baby girl." She said leaning on him.

She was falling over with laughter at something hades had just said. He smirked at her.

"We should get going." He said. Persephone groaned and then was thrown into another fit of laughter.

"Ok... Ok... I'm good.. Ok." She said catching her breath. As she mounted the chariot she noticed a change in hades. He put his arm around her protectively but his eyes were different, more distant. They took off.

"Hades, we're going the wrong way." Persephone said looking up at him. He just stared dead forward.

"Hades, we're really going the wrong way!" She said. The chariot began to dip down to a now for in hole in the earth. "Hades.. Hades what are you doing...? HADES!" She screamed as they disappeared down into the underworld, and Persephone's mind went black.

"Uhggg..." Persephone groaned. Her head was pounding, her limbs felt like led. She felt a hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Came a low familiar voice. Memories slowly poured back to her, and she went rigid at his touch, trying to peel open her eyes. He sat her up and flicked some water at her to see that she was still awake.

"Heystopithades." She groaned out, succeeding at opening her eyes. When she focused on hades she sent him suck a look of loathing it can't be described. He sheepishly ran his hand through his hair.

"You got your memories back didn't you.."

"YA THINK?!" She screamed at him. He put his hands up.

"Let me explain.."

"I DONT THINK YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO EXPLAIN!" She said shoving him "YOU KIDNAPED ME! I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY!" She tried hitting him but this time he was ready and he caught both her hands, pinning them above her head as she struggled against him.

"You don't understand Persephone."

"I couldn't give a rats ass about.." But what Persephone couldn't give a rats ass about we'll never know, because Hades interrupted her...

"I LOVE YOU PERSEPHONE!" His voice filled with anger and sadness. All her struggles ceased. "I love you." He said again, softly. She just stared up at him.

"You...you can't..." She said weakly. He smiled sadly at her.

"But I do."

 ** _First chapter! Please review, and I need ideas so... Feel free to give me some! I think I'm gonna put like a little inspired by note if I use them. So ya._**

 **** ** _3 me_**


	2. Never let me go

**_Inspired by starrysongs- thank you so much you rock! I own nothing! And now for the story..._**

As Persephone slept in her room Hades lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His though to the first time he ever saw persephone. It's ironic, how he saw her, full of life, just when he was feeling most dead. She had snuck out of her mothers grasp to see her nymph friends after nightfall. One of them had snuck in some wine from Olympus, which she carefully tried, they built a fire and told stories and counted stars. They watched the sun rise and just at the end of this spectacular, Persephone quietly slipped away. He fell head over heels in love, not the flittery, flighty, kind, but the deep sensation in your chest and they are constantly on your mind... Hades hears words comming from the room next to his, shaking him out of his thoughts. He slips into her bedroom and kneels at her bed near her. She's mumbling and thrashing around in her bed...

"No.. No.. Stop no..." He reaches out a hand to shake her awake "no... Hades.. Hades no!" She yells in her sleep. He pulls his hand away like its burnt. He clutches it to his chest. _She has nightmares about me? What kind of monster am I to put her through that?_ He falls to the ground and chokes out a muffled sob. He drags himself away, feeling completely defeated.

Thanatos, who had been passing through the halls and seen the open door peeked in. He saw and heard everything. He hated to see one of his greatest friends so torn up, so he decided to investigate. He went off to see his brother; Hypnos. God of sleep and dreams.

Persephone is getting fitted for dresses when she end up just walking out of the room. No words. She just leaves. She picks up the tee-shirt and leggings she slept in and puts them on. The idiotic dress she wearing she burns in the fireplace. Then she goes to see hades. She has no plan what so ever. He is in his throne room resting his head on his hand. When he sees her he walks up to greet her. When he meets her, she drops to her knees.

"Hades please let me go home! I beg you! Please ...I'll do anything." She pleads.

"Say you love me..." He says in a quiet voice.

"You.. You know I can't do that..." He looks away. She throws herself at his feet sobbing.

"Please! Please please please hades! Please.."

"Tomorrow at the end of the day, you may leave." His voice is filled with air and he won't look at her.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Do... You want to do something?" He says helping her up. "We could watch a horror movie..." He knows it's s terrible long shot, but..

" No need. I'm living one." She gasps and covers her mouth at what she just said. He just shakes his head and leads her into a dim room with a couch and a television.

"What about... Hmmm... The princess bride?" He suggests.

"Mkay." She plops down on the couch and he carefully follows, strategically placing himself at almost the other side. She looks at the distance between they and lays down, resting her head in her hand. The movie starts, characters fall in love, disappear, betray each other. Persephone can't keep her eyes off the screen. Hades can't keep his eyes off her. When it ends, she looks at him and laughs. He stares at her like she's crazy. She just shakes her head. She gets up and begins riffling through the CDs on the shelf.

"Let's seeeee... Oh! This one." She puts it into the CD player and waits.

 _Looking out from underneath_

 _Fractured moonlight on the sea_

 _Reflections still look the same to me_

She begins to swing and sway to the music

 _As before I went under_

 _And it's peaceful in the deep_

 _Cathedral, where you cannot breathe_

 _No need to pray no need to speak_

 _Now I'm under, oh_

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles onto the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go never let me go_

She sings along here, twirling across the floor, her eyes closed. As the song begins to build hades catches her and they dance, spinning, stepping, dipping, catching and they both sing along, laughing and dancing.

 _Never let me go never let me go_

And he swings her around spinning her faster and faster.

 _Never let me go never let me go_

And he pulls her back into him so they're inches apart

 _Never let me go never let me go_

And they're caught in a spell, of just her and him. He leans in...

And the song ends.

They break apart and hades sheepishly runs his hand through his hair. She turns away to select another song, but only so he won't see her blushing. She picks one she knows will make him laugh and skips to the middle.

"Sylvia..." She mimick in a low voice, then continues in a higher one.

"Yes Micky" hades catches on and mouths the next words.

"How do you call your loverboy?" And grimaces at the nickname. She joins in.

"Com'ere loverboy." She motions with her finger.

"And if he doesn't answer?" He says turning away

"Oh loverboy..." She says tapping him on the shoulder.

"And if he still doesn't answer?" He says spinning behind her.

"I simply say.. Baby.. My sweet baby... Oh your the one!" And they both fell down laughing, Persephone clinging onto hades for support.

"One more?" She pleads. Hades looks thoughtful.

"Say you love me." She sighs and rolls off of him, facing the ground. He gets up and leaves.

In the hall hades is greeted by Thanatos who hurries off again, afraid his friend will see through him, to the plan he's hiding. Thanatos takes half of an upper world pomegranate and puts it in a bowl. Then, he takes half of an underworld pomegranate and stirs them together. They look identical, so even if Persephone does know about eating the food of the underworld, she won't know the difference. He places a note on top of the pomegranate seeds and leaves it next to her bed. Now, he just had to avoid hades.

 _\- A gift. From the upper world._

 _Thanatos, Hypnos, Hecate._

 _ **TA DA! Second chapter in and already some drama ;) the loverboy scene and the never let me go scene are both real songs (never let me go- Florence and the machine, and loverboy- Micky and Sylvia) I do not own that. Still open for ideas and such. Thanks again starrysongs. Let me know what you think.**_

 __ _ **3 me**_


End file.
